The present invention relates to a fishline storing box, particular to a box which is easily carried and safely stores a fishline to prevent the fishline from being damaged.
A fishline is removed from a fishpole when unused. To store or carry the fishline, a rectangular-shaped wooden plate is used. Conventional rectangular-shaped wooden plate is provided with a groove, so that a fishline can be reeled on the plate and a fish hook which engages at the end of the fishline is inserted into the groove. Generally, the fishline comprises a main line and two tail lines. One end of the main line engages with a fish pole and the other end engages with the two tail lines. The tail lines are of different length. Obviously, when reeling the fishline onto the conventional wooden plate, the fishline is probably folded at each corner of the wooden plate and damaged. Moreover, the tail lines are tangled with each other because the length of each tail line is different. Further, there are a lot of small articles, such as bobs and sinkers, which mush be carried together with the fishline and fish pole. However, conventional wooden plate is provided with no further space to contain the small articles.
It is, therefore, an objective of the present invention is to provide a fishline storing box which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.